


旱食(狼主）

by mouse1111



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse1111/pseuds/mouse1111





	旱食(狼主）

是小车，且不擅开车，还请见谅。  
OOC，文笔渣，会与原作有很大的差异,还请见谅。  
此篇的九郎已留着长发，还请注意。  
是系列，顺序由早到晚为：  
采食、观食、野食、吞食、新食、轻食、温食、甜食、调食、春食、品食、旱食、冷食、豪食、花食、热食         

    今日是炎夏的开始，湿热的暖气携月沿木的滑进房内，捆着被内拥抱的二人。渐高的热不影响被九郎要求脱衣的狼，但男人怀里的少年，已因坚持穿上的厚重麻衣，而于深夜苏醒。  
        毛孔如被糨糊堵住般的沉闷，让稍醒的九郎挣扎似的扯开外衣，并在失败后，干脆的起身拿灯，就着火拉开纠缠的衣带。而被光刺的清醒的狼，回了神后就拿起枕边的外衣一一穿回，但在准备系带时被九郎制止，“为什么穿上？ ”少年轻推着狼躺回褥上。  
       橘黄的烛光照的满是汗液的白躯如披蛇鳞，一闪一闪的，流过蜕了麻皮的窄腰和细颈。鳞间摩擦的乐音携着黏实的汗，滑开半退的领和凌乱的摆，让探入的四肢能享用身下的冰凉。少年于腰于胸透出的阵阵热气，激起了狼本就半勃的阴茎。  
         在九郎握住阴茎的同时，狼的指伸进了少年股内。一开始别扭的违和，随着力道的渐深，变为如蝇吸般的瘙痒。而在高潮溃堤前，九郎扯开狼穴内的手，就着手里的红茎坐下，用湿热的收缩缴的狼射在里头。  
       于隔日清醒时，狼怀里的少年已退去一身金鳞，只留下如往青涩的软嫩白肉。  
     
谢谢看完的各位,欢迎评论。

补充：  
整篇写的就是两人脑子被热坏后的冲动。


End file.
